Yeux de un Serpent
by VioletTragedies
Summary: Harry is lost as a child and the Order spend every waking moment to find him. Eight years later what will those that knew him as a baby think of the new Harry? AU. Rated M for swearing/gore eventually.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it's more of a refresher into literacy since I need it for my future career. However I warn you, my mind is a bit… off to say the least so this fic will have times where I don't update because of no motivation… This story is going to be a Basilisk!Harry fic and lots of Dumbledore bashing for awhile, not to mention him being a manipulative ass just because it's more fun this way. Hell, it would be more probable if dumbly-pants were a wolf in sheep's clothing. Anywho I should also put a disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its' characters in any way, they are rightful property of J. K. Rowling, it's her tarter sauce and I'm just making a fried fish sandwich with it.**

And so without further ado…*puts on sunglasses and flashes you with the M.I.B. memory thingy*

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The Return of the Past

A small boy ran through the forest with a clear goal in mind just like every night, his foot falls practically non-existent as he jumped and weaved through the bushes and underbrush, searching out what would be tonights' goal of food. He licked at the air and glanced in several directions as he ran, the pale glow of the moon shining off his pale skin causing a few owls to hoot frightened as they fled from the childs' path. A sudden snapping of a twig calls the boys' attention to a halt prior to launching himself into the nearest branch to get a better view of the immediate area. He pressed himself against the raged bark of the tree, his body giving of a faint shimmer as he seems to blend into the foliage of the tree, as he notices a wolf chasing a pair of rabbits into a nearby hole.

A subtle shift in the wind brings the boys scent to the wolf forcing it to turn and sweep the bushes with its' piercing gaze, growling as deeply as it could muster with its' hunger. The boy readies himself along the branch he was using, the disfigured glow of his emerald eyes bob and weave in mute thought as he calls out to the wolf in a viciously hungry hiss. The wolf felt a gust of ice cold wind cross over him in an artful threat, the boy only shifting on the branch ever more inclined to force the wolf away with another piercing hiss that sends the wolf into a fit of shivers. Without a moments hesitation the boy hops from the branch into the wolfs' line of sight, his body still concealed by the faint shimmering when the light catches his skin as he inched carefully towards the wolf with another menacing hiss. The wolf all to knowingly turns and runs from the boy out of sheer terror, the boy only smirking in bliss when he moves to the wolfs would be prey, digging out the hole in a more profound way.

-------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore paced his office with a displeased look at several parchments on his desk stating a certain someones health and location. However the part that irritated Albus the most was that the location of this certain someone was 'blanked out' from the parchment, that alone happened several years ago when the person was 'lost' by his only relatives one day of his fourth birthday. He sat back in his oversized chair behind his desk and sighed exasperated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, waving his hand to conjure some tea to calm his weathered nerves. Almost eight yeas he and those he knows have searched, but to find nothing of the boy that was so tied into their future without so much a trace of where he could be. He could do nothing but wait and hope for some sign of the boys' whereabouts.

Albus was startled out of his thought as a light taping came from his office door. He arranged himself in a more presentable manner and set out his guest chairs with a wave of his wand, checking his wards on his office to see who might have disturbed him at such an hour.

"You may come in Remus, and please ask Snape he may come in as well. I trust there is good news Remus?"

Remus only paled at this as he sat in one of the high-backed chairs next to Snape, he quickly recovered and shook his head 'no' in answer to the Headmasters question. Albus paled and sighed dejected in preparation to the news to come.

"We still haven't found any trace of where he could be, but we have noticed some increases in magical activity in some areas that has me and Tonks questioning if he could have been left in a forest and started to survive there."

"Please have some one search the area if you can, and you should be apart of the search party with your keen nose Remus…"

Remus only nodded and sat back in his chair to think things over, Snape however was quite miffed at how he was being ignored proceeded to cough to get the Headmasters attention.

"I see no reason to look in such remote areas as such; it's beside the point because if we were to find that _boy_ it would have been done by now and more onto why I was called here." Snape lightly glared to the Headmaster, only to receive a curt and slightly unlistening nod. "The records you had me search showed no signs of anything remotely to a sign of the boy, only the slight increase in magical activity in the recorded area and the unusual amount of dangerous snake breeds in the area."

Dumbledore nodded dismally before he reached into his tin of lemon drops drained from so many nights without sleep. The sudden thrill of Fawks made his magic shift awkwardly in a recognizable sense of Fawks nudging him again magically. He quickly sat rigged in his chair and look to Snape with his eyes twinkling knowingly, "Severus you, Remus, and any you see that you'll need go and search the forest you just researched, also approach with caution I don't want to see any of you hurt in there."

"But headmaster the boy could not have survived that kind of environment alone and certainly not as a child; a grown wizard would have troubles walking through that forest!" Snape said determined not to go to such a place.

"Are you certain that he may be there Albus? I can't help but agree that Severus is right in how deadly that forest is…"

"I am quiet sure this forest is the location of Harry as well as him being alive, all we need to do is find him and return him to Hogwarts for his schooling." Albus gave his trade mark grandfatherly smile to both of them, "Now you two get some rest before you head out, Merlin knows you need it…"

Knowing Albus, Snape and Remus only node and give a quiet 'yes Headmaster' before shuffling out of the office towards their rooms to sleep, Remus stopping by the hospital wing for a dreamless sleep potion. With a glance to a preening Fawks Dumbledore sighs, turning to his fireplace as he conjures some tea with a petulant grin on his face. Harry was returning to the wizarding world and Dumbledore will have his weapon against Voldermort, yes, things are finally going his way. Voldermort will fall and he will be at the top of the wizarding world once again, oh yes he will. Dumbledore couldn't help but snicker at the new turn of events, causing Fawks to hang its' head in shame at what became of Dumbledore from his small taste of fame and political power.

-------------------------------------------------------

Several cracks were heard as Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin apparated into a small clearing of the forest, each pairing off to carry out their assigned search-

"He's here…"

Every one turned to stare at Remus like he had grown another head, Snape giving him his trade mark sneer a half second before noticing the golden-amber color of his eyes and how his magic crackled with the magic in the air.

McGonagall was the first to shake from the stupor of Remus' statement to walk over to him and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We do not know if Mr. Potter is he-"

Remus whirled on her, pinning McGonagall with his eyes, she took a step back as he snarled at her, "He is certainly here and we are on his territory!" The phrase startled Remus. He noticed the fear in McGonagall's' face and quickly moved back to rub the bridge of his nose, taking deep calming breaths to get control over himself with little luck.

Snape behind is mask of indifference had taken the whole event in while every one else stared in shock and confusion, along with a quick sweep of the immediate area; how the trees swayed away from Remus slightly, the grass swaying around him, the general shift and shudder of the magic in the air, how there where no animals, along with the sudden shift in Remus' mood before they apperated here.

"What's wrong Remus? This is the first time you have acted this way, even when you first herd Harry was abandoned by those Muggles," Molly half cried with her voice bordering shrill. Arthur moved to half shield, half calm Molly whilst Tonks and Sprout barely getting over the shock of it.

Calming himself down enough he slowly opened his eyes with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, when we apperated here Moony started to react to Harrys' scent and…" He groaned alittle painfully when he put his hand to his forehead. "… and keeps howling to run." Lupin says as he puts his hand on a nearby tree to steady himself.

"Oh honestly this forest isn't that dan-" Mrs. Weasley tries to say before getting scoffed at by Snape causing every one turning to him sans Lupin in irritation.

"This forest could possibly be the most dangerous non-magical forest in the British isles which has been dubbed potentially magical due to the rise in magical activity along with rumors of a possible basilisk nest that could have anywhere from three to ten hatchlings each with the ability to stun an average wizard with paralysis close to that of a simple body bind," Snape finished with a slight sneer to any who were listening.

Well, every one but Tonks who was looked like she was hit with a body bind and staring at a empty branch over Snapes shoulder that caused several things to happen; Tonks' decleration of 'Damn I could get lost in those eyes' causing pretty much every one to look at Tonks as if she just killed Snapes dog and was making out with the corpse, Lupin immediately passed out, Sprout was handing McGonagall twenty galleons with a sigh, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were practically foaming at the mouths with faces similar to Snapes'.

Tonks blinks and looks around at every one, "What? I meant those ones floating in that tree!"

Those that hadn't passed out yet turned to look where Tonks was looking to see a pair of disembodied green eyes staring at them cause snape to pass out after muttering 'Lilly?' which made a floating grin appear just under it cause every one else to pass out besides Tonks who turned to the 'lifeless' forms of the search party.

"Oh Bloody fucking hell with a side of mash to go with it!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter, and my attempt to make fanfiction…yeeeaaah lets just leave it at that. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames allow me to make tasty smores with their chocolaty sticky goodness so review with that big shiny button at the bottom so I can know to keep going or quit.

Oh and remember kiddies! Never ever ever ever ever give Harry pixy sticks…..


	2. Chapter 2

:A medium sized cardboard box slowly slides into view: "For all of you who are about to kill the author...please don't, who will keep me if you do? It's not his fault Hideo Kojima is trying to take over the world with Metal Gears."

"Pst, mention that stuff I told you!"

"Fine fine..." The box mutters about lazy authors and sharp objects, "This is mostly a filler chapter, disclaimer in the first chapter, the author says sorry and yada yada...maybe one of you could review, something about sharp objects and the authors b-"

"Okay on with the show~!" The author sing songs before flashing the readers with the MIB memory thingy.

* * *

Yuex de un Serpent

Chapter 1: The Eyes of Death

By: VioletTragedies

* * *

Petunia Dursley sighed as she stared out of the front windows to the house, musing on how much her life has gone to hell since she married Vernon; the verbal abuse, the lies, especially Vernon cheating on her. After Lily's son came got better, 'only that the boy was now Vernon's focus of aggression,' She grimly thought as she turned to her son Dudley while he lay on the couch unconscious from Vernon's latest fit. If only she stop Vernon from throwing Harry into the woods. She moved to check her sons' bandages that were still bleeding profusely, 'And maybe I would have been able to run away with them both from this _monster_ Vernon has become.

_**Slam!**_

Petunia paled considerably as she turned to the window, "No it's to early for him to be home…" _'Fired' _rang clearly in her head as her heart practically leapt up into her throat effectively freezing her to the spot. 'No. no. no. no.' "No!" she muttered, clamoring to somehow hide her son from Vernon only to have a roaring drunk Vernon huff at her.

"What do yer 'ink yer 'oing m' pet?"

* * *

Blink.

Tonks rubbed her eyes slightly before blinking again. She stared at a semi-aware Remus who was the first to wake in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and it had not only Tonks but Dumbledore and the medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey flabbergasted. Remus had woken up with no memory of leaving yesterday morning or of what happened in the forest or for that matter why he went to the forest. The earliest memory he had was of being called into Dumbledore's office for news on Harry. Dumbledore couldn't help but mumble to himself as he watched poor Remus, 'It reminds me of a small group of islands in Bermuda…'

"Well, now that you're conscious Mr. Lupin we can to work on getting the others up too…" She said sternly as she headed towards her potion cupboards.

* * *

_Little four year old Harry sniffled as he held his arm, his forearm bent at a sickly odd angle, trying to guard it from Dudley's punches while they rode through some forest of some kind that Harry was having troubles naming his aunt and uncle whispering hurriedly whilst they argued._

_"Vernon we cannot leave the boy out in the wilderness those freaks will find him and then we'll end up just like that freak of a sister of mine!" Petunia hissed vehemently, quickly glancing out of the windows as if the darkness would get them._

_"That boy's freakishness is getting out of hand; if I can't beat it out of him then we will just throw his mutated arse out and no one will know pet, I've been beating him and they have yet to show, just like the freaks they are." Vernon nodded to himself completely sure in his argument._

_"What will they do once they come for him Vernon? What will **we** do? They'll certainly do something unnatural to us, something horrid!" Petunia nearly shrieked, a small bit of hysteria lacing in her tone._

_Vernon's face started to color before he pulled over, "Thats utter rubbish pet, they'll never know, we'll just say he ran away to join those freaks we saw at the circus..." he muttered wile getting out of the car to pull Harry, quite ruffly, out of the car over to the nearby cliff side with a malicious smirk._

_It took all but half a millisecond to realize what Vernon was going to do and turned to him wide eyed and pleadingly, tears slowly streamed down his pale cheeks. "Lets see if you can survive this freak..." Vernon whispered to him, heaving Harry as hard as he could of the edge of the cliff. The loud and immorality of Vernon's laughter following him as he fell into darkness, his last thought he had was, 'Will I see mum and dad now..?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry gasped and clutched at his chest, absently tracing a thin jagged scar that rested over his heart to calm himself. He gave a half frustrated half relieved groan while he sat up, his piercing emerald eyes opening to scour the half of the large cave that was his for threats before the tell tale sound of hard scales scratching against rock as well as soft scales sliding against the rock several feet away.

~Nng... Did you have a nightmare child...? What could have brought thisss on...?~ The sleepy echo of a females voice practically sighs in exasperation at him as emerald flecked amber eyes partially open to glance at his direction in a very 'it's to early' way.

~I... sssaw some humansss in the forest sssome daysss ago...~ Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, trying to distinguish her expression among the mass of her coiled body.

~Did they sssee you?~

~No... but they were already looking for me, I think they're wizardsss.~

A muttering of curses was herd as she uncoiled herself, ~It ssseemsss our peace is over...~


End file.
